


"grade 8" hamilton texting au

by ookaythensoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dank, Dank Memes, Gay, Hamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, Lenny - Freeform, Memes, Multi, Ok bye, Oops, enough tags, fuuuuuuuuuu--, hes also the shortest, i accidently gave maria depression, i am a prOUD SUPPORTER OF SHORT JOHN, im done, john has an obsession with turtles, literally way to many memes, lord help me, oh loRDY NO, poor maria, sad sometimes, texting au, that needed to be added, the kids are like ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookaythensoo/pseuds/ookaythensoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hamilton texting au amiright? boredum has lead me to this<br/>angelica x aromantic self lol<br/>peggy x aromantic self yet still gets all the guys and girls and other ;)</p><p>alex- a.nonstop<br/>john- gay-turtless<br/>herc- spyaf<br/>laf- baguette<br/>maria- cantsaynotothis<br/>angelica- (angel)ica<br/>eliza- cinnamonroll#1<br/>peggy- dankestmeme<br/>martha manning- murtherer<br/>phillip- cinnamonroll#2<br/>frances- francesflying<br/>angelica hamilton- angel.jr<br/>gwash- washingdad<br/>mwash- maaaaarthaa-<br/>theodosia prevost- theocoolsia<br/>theodosia- theo.jr<br/>burr- a. souless<br/>jefferson- jefferschooledSON<br/>madison- normal<br/>dolley- dollovely<br/>king george- bowdownpeasent<br/>georges- likegwashbutbolder<br/>adrienne- gaydridamn<br/>lee- wheeitslee<br/>seabury- therabble<br/>lucy- lucario<br/> </p><p>kill me its too many peaple</p><p>(why tf did i add more people)</p><p> </p><p>im gonna die</p>
            </blockquote>





	"grade 8" hamilton texting au

a.nonstop has created a group chat

a.nonstop has renamed group chat "grade 8"

a.nonstop has added gay-turtless, spyaf, baguette, (angel)ica, cinnamonroll#1, dankestmeme and cantsaynotothis to "grade 8"

a.nonstop: yo 

gay-turtless: bb wtf

dankestmeme: first of all, seriously alex, second, bb? boi

(angel)ica: jfc john

spyaf: ur not hipster

gay-turtless: IM HIPSTER ENOUGH OKAY

dankestmeme: loser

gay-turtless: alex theyre all bullying me 

a.nonstop: shut the fuck up john

gay-turtless: ;,( i loved u ;-; ;-; ;-;,,,

cinnamonroll#1: anyways... rly alex? were adults

a.nonstop: no were the grade 8!

baguette: how you say.. the fuck

cantsaynotothis: stfu u stupid baguette fucker 

(angel)ica: laf u know how to speak english just as well as the rest of us jesus christ

spyaf: he def know how to last night ;)))

dankestmeme: GAHH MY INNOCENT MIND

cinnamonroll#1: peggy is legit the least innocent of us all

cinnamonroll#1: all in favour of this statement say i

baguette: i

spyaf: i

(angel)ica: i

cantsaynotothis: i

a.nonstop: i

dankestmeme: OKAY I GET IT JEEZ

gay-turtless: i

dankestmeme: hah johns late hes a loser

a.nonstop: id say hes pretty early

cinnamonroll#1: no

a.nonstop: if you know what i mean ;)

gay_turtless has left the chat

cinnamonroll#1 has left the chat

cantsaynotothis: life is a sex joke amiright?

baguette: how you say. . . . agreed

cantsaynotothis: jfc stfueajkllLAF

a.nonstop has added gay-turtless and cinnamonroll#1 to the chat

a.nonstop: anyways..

a.nonstop: were the great 8! get it?? like grade 8 bc other then me and the schuy sisters, we met eachother in grade 8!!

cantsaynotothis: not all of us were in grade 8 tho. . .

cinnamonroll#1: STFU BAbe this is so cute! <3 ^-^ 

a.nonstop: <3 thanks dear ^-^ 

gay-turtless: hes miNE YOU GUYS BROKE UP

cantsaynotothis: ^^^ ELIZAS MINE

(angel)ica: u guyz have a very violent relationship

spyaf: agreed

baguette: ^

dankestmeme: ^

(angel)ica: this is a very violent family

spyaf: none of us are related

(angel)ica: facepalm kms

spyaf: but 

spyaf: u guys r all adopted

cinnamonroll#1: nobody needs to know . . .

dankestmeme: we all like to trick ourselves into a false feeling of love and are actually waiting for the day one of us pounces and the others die

baguette: WTF

baguette: PEGGY

gay-turtless: omg

spyaf: jfc hold me

(angel)ica: peggy.. congratulations

cinnamonroll#1: you have invented a new kind of stupid

(angel)ica: a damage u can never undo kind of stupid

cinnamonroll#1: an open all the cages in the zoo kind of stupid

(angel)ica: clearly you didnt think this through

cinnamonroll#1: kind of stupid

cantsaynotothis: do u guys rehearse this

(angel)ica: nope

cinnamonroll#1: anyways

cinnamonroll#1: what peggy meant to say was

cinnamonroll#1: "we all like to trick ourselves into a false feeling of love while real love lies behind it and were all waiting for the day one of us pounces and the others all die from hugs" <33

dankestmeme: ^ <3

dankestmeme: best of wives and best of women

a.nonstop: i though u said that was me. . .

dankestmeme: shh alex

gay-turtless: sorry what

baguette: ha! he aint never goin be president now!

spyaf: never goin be president now..

a.nonstop: --not replacing my boss

dankestmeme: never goin be president now!

gay-turtless: HA! GUESS WHOS LATE NOW

baguette: peggy gtfo

dankestmeme: i just wanna be included... ;-;

gay-turtless: THATS HOW I FEEL

(angel)ica: i will always include u bc i luv u sis! <3

dankestmeme: ew no i luv john

gay-turtless: wat but

gay-turtless: but i luv alex . .

a.nonstop: and i luv eliza

cantsaynottothis: i luv eliza 2 tho

cinnamonroll#1: i luv u both

cantsaynotothis: what about john

cinnamonroll#1: sweetie no one loves john

spyaf: #REJECTED

baguette: wheezing

gay-turtless: at least peggy still loves me!

dankestmeme: i changed my mind

gay-turtless has left the chat

(angel)ica: STRAIGT FIRE

(angel)ica: NEVERMIND!!

(angel)ica: GAY FIRE 

dankestmeme: *explosions*

dankestmeme: *puts on sunglasses*

spyaf: MLGGGGGG

cinnamonroll#1: kids calm down peggy does this all the time

cinnamonroll#1: cause shes such a dANK MEME

baguette: HAHHuwehuoaNDNJKSnj

baguette: DEDDDEDD

a.nonstop: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(angel)ica: LENNY4LYFE

spyaf: TAG URSELF 'IMLENNY4LYFE'

dankestmeme: IMLENNY4LYFE

a.nonstop: LENNY4LYFE

(angel)ica: #LENNY4LYFE

cinnamonroll#1: lennnnnyy4lyyyYYFE

baguette: WHEEZING

cantsaynotothis: what is this

 

⤜(ꔸヮꔸ)⤏

 

jefferschooledSON has created a group chat

jefferschooledSON has renamed group chat "betterthenhamildumb"

jefferschooledSON has added normal, souless and bowdownpeasent to "betterthenhamildumb"

normal: u created a group chat just to spout shit about hamilton?

normal: smh

souless: alexander is my friend

jefferschooledSON has removed souless from the chat

bowdownpeasent: im ok with this

jefferschooledSON: gr8 m8

normal: goddamit

normal: weve talked about this -__-

bowdownpeasent: ?? :P

normal: stop replacing the 'eat' or 'ate' or whatever with an actual 8

normal: its annoying

jefferschooledSON: HA

jefferschooledSON: nobody but hamilton tells ME what to do!!

bowdownpeasent: so u let hamilton tell u what 2 do?

jefferschooledSON has left the chat

normal: guess its just us now

bowdownpeasent has left the chat

 

⤜(ꔸヮꔸ)⤏

 

1 new message from "normal"

normal: why does noone love me?

dollovely: same reason i divorced u

 

⤜(ꔸヮꔸ)⤏

 

1 new message from "maaaaarthaa-"

maaaaarthaa-: what do u want for dinner

washingdad: u to actually cook something

maaaaarthaa-: . . .

washingdad: it was a joke!!!!

maaaaarthaa-: you forfeit all rights to my heart

maaaaarthaa-: you forfeit the place in our bed

maaaaarthaa-: youll sleep in your office instead!!!

washingdad: IM SORRY!! PLEASE NO I LOVE YOU

washingdad: CHICKEN WINGS

washingdad: ANYTHING

washingdad: ill cook everything from now on even!

washingdad: please! I love you so much!

maaaaarthaa-: chicken wings are fine

maaaaarthaa-: be home in 15 love u <33

washingdad: wait wtf

 

⤜(ꔸヮꔸ)⤏

 

cinnamonroll#2 has created a group chat

cinnamonroll#2 has renamed group chat "KoolKidz"

cinnamonroll#2 has added angel.jr, francesflying and theo.jr to "KoolKidz"

angel.jr: hoi! <3 :3

francesflying: y do u have a phone ur like 2

angel.jr: my dad got it for me the other day

angel.jr: besides im 7 and ur only 3 years older than me

theo.jr: you guys have to learn to get along

angel.jr: wtf why

cinnamonroll#2: UR NOT ALOUD TO SAY THE F WORD

angel.jr: pops is always say fuck

francesflying: why is my dad pops?

francesflying: WHY IS HE ALWAYS SWEARING GODDAMMIT GAHHHhskfuenukfekunwb

theo.jr: the apple doesnt fall far from the tree

francesflying: EXCUSE ME

theo.jr: anyways..

theo.jr: look your fathers have been dating for like 3 years and im pre sure theyre not going to stop

theo.jr: so yeah theyre nonstop

theo.jr: get it??

theo.jr: cause theyre NOt going to STOP dating!!!!!!

cinnamonroll#2: gonna ignore the last part

cinnamonroll#2: but she has a point, u guys need to learn to get along

cinnamonroll#2: because i do NOT want to live with you two if youre always angry!

cinnamonroll#2: ILL LIVE WITH THEO INSTEAD

theo.jr: (∩◕▾◕)⊃━☆ﾟ.* love~love!

angel.jr: what does that mean??

theo.jr: im fine if phillip lives with me 

cinnamonroll#2: <3

theo.jr: <3

angel.jr: ew love

cinnamonroll#2: youre just like aunt peggy

angel.jr: but my name is angelica

cinnamonroll#2: but aunt peggy tho

angel.jr: true true

francesflying: if i become your stepsister does that mean ms.peggy will be my aunt too?

cinnamonroll#2: but of course!

angel.jr: but what about theo?

cinnamonroll#2: pfft ill marry theo and then aunt peggy will be her aunt in law or something

theo.jr: O/////O ok ¯\\_ツ_/¯

francesflying: ok? whatever bye my mums calling me cya

theo.jr: ヽ(☯‿☯)ﾉ ok! bye!!

cinnamonroll#2: bye! :)

 

⤜(

**Author's Note:**

> sank u for listening to some really weird conversations for president 2016 dank memes thanks you
> 
>  
> 
> what is this


End file.
